A Matter of Time
by GoWashTheLights
Summary: The Enterprise greets a new family member, a young boy named Kevin Dillon. He's from the past, has a new body, and is looking for Max Kane - who he insists is still alive. Post Into Darkness, may be slight spoilers.
1. Chapter One

**Author Note:** It's been YEARS since I've read 'Freak, the Mighty', but I watched the movie the other night. As a kid, I never understood the "Spock" reference when Kevin's at the hospital. Seeing it this time both cracked me up and inspired me. So, we'll see how this goes. Might be shorter, or longer; Might be light-hearted, might not be so much...but, I'll try to keep it balanced. Enjoy :)

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Star Trek in any universe or galaxy, nor Freak the Mighty, nor The Mighty. Also, I don't own their characters, etc.

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

Leonard McCoy wasn't sure about this entire hare-brained idea. He glanced at Jim, tempted to give his head a denying toss to each side.

"Captain, pardon me, but remember the last time we let some 'specimen from the past' onto our ship?"

Jim scoffed. "From the past, _in _the past. This is a kid we're talking about - what harm could he cause us? Starfleet said he was intelligent, too; Spock will have an easier time babysitting than us, I'm sure."

Leonard sighed audibly. "We don't have time for this, man. What are we even supposed to do? What if we get knee-deep into one of your mess-ups, and the kid gets hurt?"

The Captain faked an indignant look. "Bones! You have such little faith in me?" He changed his expression into a smile and clapped the doctor's shoulders. "We'll be fine, and I have to go let Starfleet know of our decision."

He walked towards the door to med bay without another word, so McCoy yelled, "_Your _decision, Jim! Don't you dare drag me into this! 'We'll be fine', my ass." He looked over the medical request once again, and heaved another sigh. The patient's name was Kevin Dillon, and he'd been born with an illness by the name of Morquio's Syndrome. There'd been a picture of the boy, set on his side to show the intense curvature of his spine; McCoy had winced. This had existed back in the twentieth century - where the child was originally from - but deformities like this just didn't exist anymore. From what McCoy understood, Kevin had passed away because of it, but his body had been preserved for hundreds of years. Now, with the technology and medicine to make it all right, Keven Dillion was going to essentially be reborn.

Starfleet had let Jim Kirk know that the surgery had gone well, and that the patient was awake and expecting transfer to McCoy's station. _Why _it had to be Leonard McCoy, no one might ever know, but the doctor didn't want to refuse. A patient was a patient, and he had a soft spot for kids. Living in a work environment void of them often made McCoy homesick, thinking of his own daughter. The only part that concerned him, was the immense generation gap.

The events with Khan had been horrific. He'd been an enemy whom no one had anticipated, and barely managed to detain. Somewhere in the halls of Starfleet Headquarters, the super-human lay dormant, thanks to the mercy of James Kirk. Perhaps it had been the fact that Khan, in a way, had saved him, but Jim hadn't wanted Khan destroyed. He wasn't entirely sure it could be done, but he'd refused it even if it were possible.

Leonard had never expressed how against that he was - how could he? Jim would probably try preaching to him about forgiveness, or something naive like that. The fact was, McCoy had nearly lost a dear Captain, and even dearer friend. Bringing another stranger - an enhanced stranger - was just about the final straw.

He couldn't even sleep on it. McCoy worked through the night, preparing equipment and reports, making the child's room comfortable. Around five o' clock the next morning, his communicator went off. "McCoy, here," he drawled sleepily.

To his surprise, Scotty chuckled from the other end. "Aye sir, 'tis early. However, I'd like to let y'know that the lad has arrived, and Starfleet Officials are standin' by fer the medical team."

McCoy nodded and rubbed at his eyes. "Sounds good. We'll be on our way, then. McCoy out."

Down in the hangar, a small crowed had gathered. The doctor and his team filed in, and Mcoy moved himself to the front, next to Jim. Immediately he saw the dark-haired boy, and his heart nearly melted. Keven looked fairly healthy, and sat upright in his wheelchair, instead of hunched as Leonard had first seen him. One of the Officials cleared his throat and smiled. "Doctor McCoy, I presume?"

Leonard nodded, extending a polite hand. "Yessir, that's me." He crouched down next to the boy, who observed him cautiously. "You're Kevin. Nice to meet you, young man."

Kevin's lips twitched. "Technically, I'm older than you. So, it's nice to meet _you, _who is the young man."

McCoy's eyebrows raised in surprise, and the group around them laughed. "Well, now, aren't you a witty one? Well, sir, I'd be happy to show you to your quarters?" McCoy stood, and moved around to the back of the wheelchair. "Thank you, Commanders, I'll file a report later on today."

One of the Officials looked ready to say something else, but he finally nodded. Jim was left to speak with them, so McCoy wheeled down the hall with Kevin. The boy was quiet, enjoying the sights around him, it seemed. The Doctor would follow his gaze, finding the same old lights, plain walls, and people; he had to remind himself of the difference of era between them, and smiled.

"I have a question, Doctor," Kevin finally spoke. "How long will I be here?"

McCoy chuckled. "Where's the fire? You just got here, son."

"I know. I _am _in a hurry to start therapy, so I can go on my way."

"Yeah? Mind my askin' as to why that is?"

Kevin turned in his chair, and looked at him seriously. It was enough to slow the older man in his tracks. "I'm looking for someone - a friend of mine."

McCoy frowned and continued walking, paying more attention. "A friend. Boy...I hope you realize where you are." Or better said, _when._

Kevin faced forward again, and eventually nodded. "Yes. They've told me that it's the twenty-third century. There's a lot I've missed, and my only family - my mother - is gone. I found that out through your archives, which I thought were quite fascinating."

Leonard nearly rolled his eyes. Jim had been right; the Vulcan was going to have more fun talking to the kid. "I see. So, you must understand, that if your family's gone..."

Kevin shook his head. "That's just it. There's no record of my friend having passed away. He was always kind of a loner - I think I was his only friend - and I think something happened."

McCoy was more than grateful to have finally reached sick bay. He stopped the chair, and instructed one of the nurses to keep an eye on Kevin until he returned. Slightly unnerved, McCoy made his way back down the halls, until he ran right into the person he was looking for. "Jim. For cryin' out loud, this one's a nutcase! No offense intended, but - "

Jim held up a hand. "I know, Bones."

"You...do?"

"Well, I think I do. See, the Officials let me know that he said he was looking for - "

"Looking for someone!" McCoy finished, nodding with wide eyes. "He's convinced he's going to just walk on out of here in no time, and just _find _this person!"

"Well, I think he's just a little confused, like you said. What we need to do, is get him walking, learn about him and this friend of his, and figure it out."

McCoy nodded slowly, but he was frowning. "Figure it out. Why is that your answer to everything? Why is it, that it only works when _you _say it?"

Jim grinned, and patted the doctor's shoulder again. "Good, you trust me! I'm glad, Bones. Let me know how today goes; I have to get back to the bridge."

Quite frankly, Leonard McCoy didn't give a goddamn, which he muttered loud enough for the Captain to hear as he stormed away.


	2. Chapter Two

**Author Note:** Thanks for reviews and such! Here's the next chapter!

_An explanation:_ Kevin is also referred to "Freak" in the book, as you'll see here (hence the title :D)

* * *

Chapter Two

* * *

Spock made his way down to med bay the next afternoon, rather curious about the new arrival. He'd spent the morning on the Bridge, listening to other crew members gossip and murmur anxiously; the quiet halls now provided him with the solitude he needed. As he slipped through the doors to the medical area, he found McCoy watching over a therapy session. The nurse guided the young boy through the bars with encouragement, though he hardly seemed to pay her mind.

The Vulcan made his presence known by moving over to McCoy's side, and giving a silent nod. He observed each step taken from the patient, and noted how quickly progress was being made. Spock could only conclude that therapy had been performed before arriving here, for it did not seem like the boy had much trouble in this area.

Finally, Kevin reached the end. He settled into his wheelchair, and removed his glasses to rub tiredly at his eyes. McCoy walked over to him, and patted his arm. "You're making great progress, Kevin. Why don't we go get some lunch now?" The doctor smiled at his assistant, who nodded and took command of the controls. She wheeled the boy out, leaving the room silent between the pair.

"What can I do for you, Mr. Spock?" McCoy asked as he filed the information on his PADD. He smiled at Spock wryly. "Finally bored to tears on the Bridge?"

Spock shook his head politely. "No, Doctor, I do not become 'bored'. I merely wished to view the status of the child; he seems to be doing remarkably well."

McCoy nodded, shuffled over to his work area, and took a seat. "Yeah, he's a resilient one. He's pretty quiet, but when he does open his mouth, all I hear is _you._"

Spock turned his head curiously, eliciting a soft chuckle from the other man. "To what are referring, Doctor?"

"He's intelligent," McCoy replied, his eyes scanning over the screen before him. His fingers worked quickly across the panel, a concentrated frown knitting his brows together. "Quick-witted, that's what I'd call it. He's smart like you, exact, just as you are - give him a pair of pointed ears, and you two could be related!"

Spock's eyebrow flicked towards his hairline. "Curious."

McCoy seemed to be lost in his work after that. He would glance between the screen and his report, refiling the information for Starfleet. Seeing as Spock wasn't finished with his visit, the Vulcan decided to sit across the desk. He quietly cleared his throat, and the doctor responded, 'Uh-huh'.

"Doctor. I also came here to bring something to your attention, if I may."

McCoy finally looked up, mild amusement mingled with irritation dancing in his pupils. "I'm listening, Spock."

The Vulcan's mouth twitched in response. Jim had often explained to him that McCoy often spoke to others as if they were children, though he meant no ill-will. It was just "how he was", and Spock was beginning to realize that. "Very well. The Captain wishes you to understand, that his decision in bringing the boy aboard was the result of much thought. Jim trusts him, and so must we."

McCoy was silent for a long moment. Then another. He leaned back in his seat, and though his eyes remained on his screen, they were focused otherwise. Finally, he looked straight at the first officer, and shook his head. "He still doesn't understand what that means." To the doctor, James Kirk was still naive. He was still the foolish, carefree roommate who often kept Leonard up at night with his loose antics.

"Doctor - " Spock began, but he halted as McCoy stood. The man made his way over to one of the medical tables, letting his fingers trace the edge. The Vulcan made his way over, placing his hands reverently behind his back. "Doctor," he replied quietly, seeming to snap McCoy from his trance.

"Mr. Spock. Because of trust, Jim ended up on this table, _dead_, and _I _had to declare it. Because of trust, we lost a decent number of good people, who didn't deserve the hand that fate dealt them."

Spock watched him steadily, and found his reply. "I believe that Khan was undoubtedly more intelligent than us all; the events that passed could not have been anticipated. Had it been so, the fate you speak of would have run a different course."

McCoy growled, raising his eyes to the ceiling. "You don't understand, you green-blooded fool! We wouldn't have lost the Captain in the first place, had he not been so adamant about chasing that monster down! He trusted Marcus, too, and we know how well _that _went!"

Spock raised his brow in the equivalence of annoyance. "Do you doubt the Captain's judgement?"

"Hey, now, don't you put words into my mouth, Spock," McCoy began, but the sound of the door opening stopped him from making threats. Jim was easing his way in, glancing between the two. The doctor sighed heavily, and moved back to his desk.

"Looks like I'm interrupting something," Jim finally spoke. "Mind filling me in?"

Spock was the first to reply. "No, thank you, Captain. I believe my time here has expired; I will retire to the Bridge." He began to stride towards the door, but Jim placed a firm hand over his chest. The Captain was smiling, but it was a smile that the other two knew well. Jim Kirk wasn't happy at all.

"I love when you two bicker," he continued. "What you may not realize, is that I have this weird sixth sense. It tells me when my First Officer and Chief Medical Officer are butting heads, and I just _have _to investigate. Also, I was listening outside." He shrugged, and comfortably perched himself on the corner of McCoy's desk.

Leonard had the good sense to not shoo him away. His eyes remained averted as he muttered, "Captain, it was just a minor tiff. If you'll kindly disregard what I said..."

Jim smiled. "No, I won't _kindly disregard _what you said," he replied, with a terrible imitation of the doctor's natural drawl. He glanced over his shoulder. "Same for you, Mr. Spock. I appreciate you sending the message, but I think I'll say it in my own words - the boy stays, and that's the end of it."

"...Yes, Captain." Spock answered solemnly.

"Understood, Jim," McCoy mumbled.

* * *

_"Killer Kane, Killer Kane, Had a son who's got no brain."_

Max rubbed between his eyes, and downed another shot. It was getting late at the bar, and he knew he'd be kicked out soon enough. The night life had long since died down, and the room was beginning to spin. Max knew why - he couldn't really get drunk anymore, not off this crap - but he needed something else. He paid for his rounds, thanked the bartender, and staggered out into the cool, rainy night. Immediately he turned in towards the alley, and didn't stop until he'd reached the opposite corner.

From his jacket he pulled out a slim box, opened it, and removed the hypo-needle. He placed it against his forearm, pressed firmly, and sighed hazily as the medicine was released. Or, perhaps it was a drug; Max wasn't sure what one would call this. It had kept him alive and young this long, when he should have died so many years before.

He knew Freak would be able to tell him - Freak had the answer to everything - but he had to find the kid first.

Max also knew he should have figured out where Freak was already, but he was all alone. He'd been hiding from the police, from Starfleet spies, and from this entire, strange world he never knew could exist. When he'd written the book about their adventures, he figured that he'd put all the imagination in the world into it. He'd put his entire heart into it.

Then, the world showed him just how limited he was, and went on creating new technology and wonder. All of this happened so quickly, and he had no one to explain it to him.

The injection finally finished draining, and Max placed the needle back into it's case. He was running low on his supply, and would have to steal more soon. As the rain began to fall more steadily, he looked up into it and sighed. "Don't worry, Freak. I'll find you. I know they kept you somewhere, and you probably have that new body of yours. Maybe...you'll find me, first."

He nodded to himself, and made his way back down the alley. The sidewalk was void of anyone in their right mind, so Max hurried back to the dusty, moldy, and dark apartment he called home.


	3. Chapter Three

**Author Note:** Thanks for reading!

* * *

Chapter Three

* * *

It was early morning when Jim began the transmission to Starfleet. He was in his room, dressed for the day instead of still sleeping. He fought back a yawn as the screen opened up, and an Admiral faced him. "Good morning, Captain."

"Morning, sir. You requested an audience with me; what can I do for you today?"

"I'm here to ask for an update on Doctor McCoy's patient, Kevin Dillon. How is he?"

Jim frowned. It wasn't like Bones to not file reports. "Sir, pardon my asking, but have you received any medical data since we last spoke?"

"Yes, we have, from a physical standpoint. From his therapist, however, we have not. Is the boy receiving sessions?"

Jim sat back a little, understanding. "Yes, he has, but I believe I'll go down and check on that. You should have that information by this afternoon, sir."

The Admiral nodded. "Very well. That's all I wished to discuss with you. Is there anything you or your crew need from us?"

Jim smiled politely. "No, sir, we're just fine out here." After a final farewell, Jim ended the conversation and turned off the screen. He stood, straightened his shirt, and sighed quietly as he left the comfort of his room. Not many people were around as he walked the halls, but he greeted those who passed by with his best Jim Kirk smile. His thoughts, however, left the smile a bit distracted, and by the time he made it to med bay he was frowning again.

McCoy was dealing with a small mishap that had occurred the previous night in engineering, leaving three people a little bruised up. The doctor was moving from bed to bed, checking on each crew member and gently reprimanding them about being more careful. Jim smiled and watched him from the door, until a nurse passed by and announced, "Good morning, Captain."

Jim nodded, and glanced back at McCoy, who rolled his eyes. "You sure are taken with this part of the ship lately, aren't you? If only I could get you here as often when your medical exams came callin'..."

Jim shrugged. "Fit as a fiddle, Bones. I need to talk to you about something, if you wouldn't mind."

McCoy recognized the serious expression on the Captain's face, and nodded. "Yes, sir. Give me a minute, and you have my full attention."

One more patient sat quietly in his bed, reading an archive. Kevin's eyes flicked across the screen in slight awe, and a smile wasn't far from his lips. Jim realized that this world had to be so different from the one Kevin had known. Did he miss his home? Jim thought of his discussion with the Admiral, and wondered what had happened. Bones was beyond amazing at his job, and wasn't likely to let little details go unnoticed.

When the doctor had finished, he invited Jim over to his desk, and motioned for him to be seated. "What's the problem, Jim?"

"Well, I guess I'll just get to the point, Bones. I was speaking with Starfleet this morning, and they mentioned that they haven't been getting record of Kevin's therapy sessions. Any reason why that is?"

McCoy's lips puckered characteristically, and he clasped his hands together on the desk top. "Jim, I'm afraid I'll have to keep that to myself. Doctor-Patient confidentiality, you know that."

Jim sighed shortly. "Bones, don't make me pull rank. If the boy isn't having these meetings, or opening up - whatever it is - it needs to change."

The doctor's eyebrow raised. "Oh, and _you're_ so stellar at it yourself. He may be a kid - and kids are simple in my book - but he has a right to his privacy."

"Are you conducting the sessions with him?"

"Jim, I'm a doctor, not a psychoanalyst. All I can say, is that he's receiving treatments to the best of our abilities, and I've questioned his therapist already," he added when Jim opened his mouth. McCoy glanced over, then lowered his voice. "I. Do. Not. Trust. Him. What he talks about in his personal time is his own business. If he's asked to not have his sessions go on-record, he has the right to do that."

The Captain sighed quietly, but he nodded and sat forward. "Bones. Look, I don't understand what it's like to have a kid. However, you _do, _and that boy is your patient, just the same as anyone else here. He needs...what kids need, I dunno - compassion, understanding. He needs trust, and if _we_ can't give that to him, who can? We're like a family, aren't we?"

McCoy fought the urge to roll his eyes. "Most dysfunctional family in the universe." He sighed, and stood. "Okay, you win. I'll try talking to him, but I'm not promising anything. I virtually know nothing about him, nor does Startfleet...no matter what they say."

Jim smiled widely, happy to have his way, as usual. "I knew you'd come around. If it helps, he's a kid, right? What chaos could he cause?"

This time, the doctor did roll his eyes. "Yeah, tell me that when you've got one of your own, and you're washing super glue out of their hair."

* * *

Kevin had officially lost interest in the story he'd been reading. Not that scrolling through a floating screen before him was boring, but the Captain was sitting with Doctor McCoy. Their conversation seemed pretty serious, and when the doctor looked in his direction, he was quick to glance away. After a few moments, his eyes trailed back to the two men. He didn't even have to guess that their words involved him; he'd spent his whole life, even before this, feeling the eyes of others around him. At least when tall, intimidating Max had been with him, the staring hadn't just been for one freak.

Not that Kevin ever really thought of Max Kane that way. He'd said it, sure, but just to get the guy out into the world. He'd wanted to teach Max that he could be who he was, no matter what people said or saw. When Max was there, the world didn't exist around them. Kevin cared for no one more - besides his mother, of course - than Max. He knew his friend was alive, but he wasn't exactly going to convince the people on this spaceship of that. His physical and mental therapy were going just as planned, and soon, he'd be out.

The Captain and doctor both stood, still talking. The blonde man said something to end the conversation, then made his way out of the room. Doctor McCoy watched him until he'd gone, then sighed. He looked over at Kevin, looking conflicted, and finally walked over. Kevin looked at him in amusement as he sat, and said, "Something weighing on your mind, doc?"

McCoy placed his hands into his lap, looking down at them. "I suppose you could say that. Something's always on my mind, kid, I'm the doctor."

Kevin nodded and smiled. "It's about me, isn't it?"

McCoy glanced up seriously. "You're smart, Kevin. Sometimes, too smart. Yes, it is, but I want you to know that..." _That you can trust us? How can I ask that of him? _

"Doctor, I know you're...concerned about me. I'm a stranger to you, and I'm not even from this time. I'm an enigma, and I'm okay with that; I don't need people knowing my life story."

McCoy shrugged. "Sometimes...it's not so bad to let people in. I wouldn't be here if I hadn't, and it was the best decision I could have made."

Kevin nodded, but he said, "That was your decision. What will benefit _me_ the most, is to keep to myself, get out of here, and go on my way."

"...And try to find your friend?"

"Yes. I also don't expect anyone to believe me, which is why I don't talk about it. I'll bet someone has bugged you about that, right?"

McCoy chose not to answer that. "Kid, I'm not the boss around here. The Captain isn't even the boss. The people above us who keep everything in order, they're the ones to answer to. You may be stranger, but I'm tellin' you that if you don't start explaining some things, there'll be Hell to pay. I don't want that to happen to you."

Kevin's smile widened. "So, in a moral crisis, you'd chose to defend me, even though you don't trust me?"

McCoy frowned. "Let's not turn this about me - I'm not the one at the mercy of the lawmakers here."

"Let me tell you something, Doctor," Kevin interrupted, but it was soft. He never rose his voice to anything, which was impressive to McCoy. "I know exactly what I want to do, and something out there knows that - a Higher power, a deity, whatever you want to call it. How I'm going to get there, I don't know, but it'll happen. I don't have to explain myself along the way; I'll just do it, and that's the end of it. My friend is out there, too, probably looking for me, and I have to find him. If I don't, that's when the real problems begin." Kevin sat back against his pillow, looking up at McCoy through his glasses. "You don't have to trust me, but I'm not a problem."

McCoy shifted in his seat. "Are you sayin' that someone else is? Your friend?"

Kevin didn't reply. He continued to stare, pleasant and non-threateningly. McCoy could tell that his words were true, but that there was nothing else he was going to say. The doctor wasn't going to threaten the boy, either, not by a long shot. He finally cleared his throat, and stood. "Is there anything we can get for you, son?"

"No, thank you, though. I'm pretty content here just reading, about the world I've missed for the last few-hundred years." Kevin opened the screen again, and with a smile, he continued what he was doing before.


	4. Chapter Four

**Author Note: **Sorry for the delay! I've missed the fanfiction world!

* * *

Chapter Four

* * *

Max paid the credits in full for the ship, ignoring the surprise in the ferryman's face. It was early in the morning, so he probably hadn't expected a bonus to his paycheck, with interest to spare.

"I won't tell you to use the money wisely, because I'm not wise myself," Max said before opening the ship's door. "Just take care of yourself. Thank you."

The man only nodded, and watched as Max easily piloted his new ride up from the docking station, and into the sky. It wasn't long before he reached the atmosphere, which he cleared as easily as if he'd been handling a star ship. He smiled as he shot into the starry darkness, giving one last look at the place he never called home. With luck, he'd find Freak as quickly as he could, and get him away from Starfleet exposure.

Max's watch beeped, and he sighed. He punched in Freak's coordinates - last he'd heard, the kid was on some ship called the 'Enterprise' - and put his controls on autopilot. He moved out of his seat, looked through his bag, and found his medicine. As he fed the liquid into his system, his eyes fell upon the book he'd written, all those years ago. That was the second-most important part of this, was making sure Freak got the book. If he didn't, Max Kane's journey would have all been for naught.

"Nah, I can't think like that, now can I?" He said to himself. He finished his treatment, stowed it away, and settled back into his seat. "Freak would tell me that the journey itself is a success. The results don't really matter." He nodded, and closed his eyes. _ Soon, my friend, soon,_ he thought before falling asleep.

It didn't seem long before a noise woke him.

It was an incoming signal from the distance behind him - three little bleeps on the radar. Max frowned and first checked his location, which said he had to be an hour away from his destination. He looked at the screen long enough to see that the signals were from Starfleet ships, and red lights flashed all around.

Max sighed, shook his head with a smile, and punched it for warp speed. He silently hoped the mods on this wouldn't get his ferryman acquaintance in trouble back home, but it had been a willing cost to add.

He could just imagine the Officers' faces as he disappeared before their eyes, and laughed as he sped through space. He shifted his coordinates a bit, and knew it couldn't take more than half-an-hour to finally be reunited with his only friend.

* * *

Sulu frowned in concern, sharing a look with Chekov. "You're getting that reading, right?"

"Yessir, I am," the younger man replied, hitting a few buttons. He turned to the Captain, grabbing his attention by standing. "Sir, we have an unidentified source heading our vay, closing in wery fast."

Kirk stood and walked over to examine the screen. "Would you look at that. You said it's unidentified?"

"Eh, yes, Keptin. It does not look like any registered ship I've seen."

"Captain, it's not slowing down, and heading straight for us," Sulu warned. "Evasive action?"

Jim considered it. He straightened up and moved back over to his seat, but didn't sit. "Raise the shields and keep scanning it. We'll give whoever's in command the benefit of the doubt." He pressed the intercom on his chair, and said, "Scotty, hit the breaks."

_"...Er, Aye, Captain?"_ Scotty replied uncertainly.

"Thank you, and stand by for further instruction."

"Captain," Spock said from his right, "do you believe they will slow their course?"

Jim gave him a look, which was readable only to the Vulcan. Spock nodded and fell silent, as did the rest of the crew on the bridge. It wasn't until Uhura began to rustle at her station that anyone took a decent breath. "We're being hailed, sir."

"Location of the hail?"

Sulu was the one to answer. "Our left, Captain. The ship has stopped entirely."

Jim nodded. "Lieutenant, open the frequency, and put our friend on screen."

Uhura hit the switch and opened the audio, and on the screen before them was a disheveled, rough-looking young man. His eyes were bright with anxiety, but he seemed relieved to be communicating with them. "Am I speaking to the Captain of this ship?"

Kirk stepped forward smiled diplomatically. "This is James Kirk of the Enterprise; of what assistance can I be to a young traveler like yourself?"

The man huffed a laugh. "No disrespect, but I'm a lot older than you. I'm looking for Freak...for Kevin Dillon. Don't lie to me and say he's not here, because I have him located right to this ship."

The rest of the crew stirred slightly, but Jim didn't miss a beat. "I'd be happy to assist you, sir, but I wouldn't mind knowing the business you have with Mr. Dillon. Your name, too," he smiled gently, his heart going out to the boy in sickbay. So, he'd been right all along...

"Look, I don't really have time to answer these questions, if that's all right. Kevin is my friend, and I've been waiting a long time to find him. Your Starfleet medics swooped in like vultures before I could get him out myself."

Sulu suddenly looked up at the Captain. "Sir, we have three Starfleet ships heading here."

"I see what you mean," Jim addressed the screen. "I think what we need is a little bit of clearing up, and I'm not authorized to release Mr. Dillon. Why don't you come on board?"

The man sighed sadly, and shook his head. His hair fell into his eyes, making him seem more broken. "No, but you can buy me some time. Keep him safe, and out of the hands of those awful men." He cut the comm, and Sulu soon announced that his ship was quickly making it's escape.

Jim, meanwhile, folded his arms in frustration. Spock approached him, looking inquisitive. "Captain."

Jim smiled. "All under control. Mr. Spock, take over for me a while, and have Scotty beam the Officials aboard when they arrive. I'm heading down to Med Bay to check on our guest, maybe have a little chat."

Several things ran though Kirk's mind as he walked the halls. Now that he was thinking properly, He remembered that Kevin had told them his friend's name - Max. It probably would have eased the young man's mind a little, being identified, but that could have also meant distress. He seemed skittish and desperate, and definitely hadn't wanted to exchange blows with Starfleet. He looked like a teenager, not much older than Kevin, but the eyes told a different story. The kid had obviously been through Hell and back to get here -

"James T. Kirk, just the man I was lookin' for," a drawling, irritated voice suddenly called. Jim inwardly winced, as he always did when he knew McCoy was mad at him. Snapping from thought, he barely had time to wave before the doctor was literally pulling him by the front of his shirt.

"Hey - Bones, what - "

"_Walk _- I have a gigantic bone to pick with you, Captain."

Jim was mildly relieved no one was around to see this. He couldn't even imagine what had set his medical officer off before the man halted both of them through the doors of sick bay. "Okay, seriously, Bones, what's the problem?" Jim asked, a little breathless. He hadn't realized what a stride McCoy had, or how he'd managed to keep up.

McCoy, meanwhile, pointed firmly at a young nurse, wrapping up the arm of her coworker and talking softly to her. "You see that young woman over there?"

Jim groaned. "You're really going to make me do this? Obviously she's injured, but why?"

The doctor pointed to another bed, where an older man was sitting hunched, being prodded gently along his rib cage. There was a neck brace on him, as well. "Jim, two of my staff were injured, all because of one, 'innocent' little kid."

At this statement, Jim wheeled and looked over at Kevin's bed, finding him strapped to the mattress and out cold. "Bones...what the hell happened?!"

"That boy woke up in a mad frenzy, jabberin' on about how his friend was here. He kept insisting he needed to go find you, and made like the devil was after him! When my team and I tried to sedate him, he shoved two of them off and they landed in a damn heap - right into medical equipment!"

"Okay, okay, Bones, calm down!" Jim tried to reach for McCoy's shoulders, but the doctor wasn't having any of it.

"No, I won't calm down, Jim! I told you this was a bad idea from the start, but did you believe me? No, you just asked me what harm a kid could do! Well, there you go, dammit all!"

Jim sighed, and waited for the rant to be over. Eventually, McCoy took a couple of deep breaths, and looked away tiredly. Jim now noticed how the doctor's normally styled hair was a mess. _Pr__obably from the struggle,_ Jim thought, looking at Kevin again. "I'm sorry, Bones."

"No, I'm sorry, Jim. I was just angry, and completely out of line."

Jim smiled. "No, not completely. Listen, we have a lot to talk about, I just got a visit from someone, and Starfleet is here."

"McCoy snorted. "Oh, just perfect. Now I get to explain to them why I didn't clean up the place beforehand."


	5. Chapter Five

**Author Note: **Happy reading! I blame the lack of update from some drabbles I've been writing, which will be posted sometime this week. Thanks for being patient!

* * *

Chapter Five

* * *

McCoy watched as the Captain headed out the door. He waited a good minute before taking a breath of relief, which had frustration mixed into it. He walked over to Kevin's bed, and undid the straps hurriedly. "I hope you know what you're doing, boy."

Kevin opened an eye, and smiled at him. "Certainly. This is a win-win situation: it gave me an easier chance at getting out of here, and you a good excuse to blow off some steam." He sat up and regarded the doctor carefully. "Or was that just a really convincing act?"

McCoy sighed. "I don't like keeping things from him, but I made an exception. If we don't get your friend back here soon, Starfleet will have you back in that secret lab of theirs doing God knows what."

Kevin only shrugged. "I don't know what the big deal is with that. They were pretty nice to me during my time there. Why didn't the Captain let Max on board when he could have?"

"I have no idea, kid. Knowing him, he probably didn't want to cause trouble between two parties. He's just trying to do the right thing, and I'm sure he'll have this all figured out." McCoy moved over to his two 'patients', who were removing the casts and bandages. "I appreciate you going along with our little show. Just stay clear of the Captain for a few days; we'll have this all sorted out by then."

The crew members nodded and hopped off the beds, and their medics went back to work. McCoy decided to take a seat at his desk, running a hand over his eyes. Jim had explained that a young man, Max, had hailed them and asked for Kevin. Starfleet Patrol had showed up not minutes later, and now the Captain was down there trying to throw their scent off course. He felt a little embarrassed that he hadn't believed Kevin before, but honestly, how could he? This entire thing was ridiculous.

After a few minutes, Kevin walked right up to him, and tapped his shoulder. "Doctor McCoy?"

He looked up at the bespectacled young man. "Yeah, son."

"Just let me go. I'll be able to find him now that he's close."

The older man's expression softened. "I'd be a fool to send a kid out into space like yourself. We've managed to get you walking around in enough time, but teaching you to fly a ship? No way in hot hell during summer."

Kevin smiled at him. "I like you, doc. You're a good guy, and you've looked out for me."

McCoy looked away. His hand drifted over a picture he had on his desk, of himself and Joanna. A pang of guilt sliced through him; Kevin really was just a kid, like his baby girl. "I just...don't want anyone taking advantage of you. Sometimes you're so smart it scares me. Scares me that someone will still hurt you." He looked up when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"That's why I need Max. We have each other, and we need a place to go in this crazy world. I never asked to be brought back into it, but I have a feeling that he had something to do with it. Maybe we can talk to the Captain later on about this."

It was a worthy consideration. He pulled out his communicator, opened it, and said, "McCoy to Kirk."

_"Yeah, Bones?"_

"What's your evenin' looking like?"

_"Well, we finally got Patrol off of our doorstep. I'm just going over reports in my room now."_

"Mind if I join you, and the kid? We have a proposal for you."

There was a smile in Kirk's voice. _"Sure, Bones, come on up."_

The doctor nodded, closed the device, and stood. "Well, Kevin, let's go. I'll follow your lead, since you seem to have a plan forming in that big brain of yours."

Smiling, Kevin nodded and followed him out the door. "I do. Like I said, a win-win situation."

McCoy chuckled and patted his shoulder. "The Captain and you would get along handsomely, you know."

* * *

"So," Kevin finished. "What do you think?"

Jim was sitting back in his chair, looking amused. "Well, I'm impressed I didn't fall for your little stunt. I assume it's on record?"

McCoy nodded. "Yes. The injuries are logged, and my data concerning the boy has been recorded. I didn't really have a problem making it too convincing," he added, looking down. "I'm sorry I yelled at you."

Jim shrugged. "You probably needed to get it off your chest somehow. So, Kevin, do you understand the risks of your plan?"

Kevin blinked up at him. "Other than the two of us being banded as outcasts forever, and breaking the law?"

Kirk grinned at him. "I wish you were staying, we could use wit like yours. Well, then, all we need to do is trace Max's path to wherever he is now. There's been no notification that he's been in the area again. I just hope Starfleet didn't get wind of it."

"I do have one question," Kevin asked. For the first time since either man had known him, he looked concerned, uncertain. "Will this have any negative consequences upon yourselves?"

The Captain shrugged passively. "I don't think so. Since you decided to take this upon yourself, you hold the responsibility - which I believe you understand. I'm only sorry I couldn't let Max on board before. If our Patrol hadn't arrived, you might already be gone."

"It's okay. I just want to find him, to make sure he's okay."

Jim smiled. "You really care for him a lot, don't you?"

Kevin nodded. "We've been through everything together - even when we haven't been together. I'm the only friend he has left, and he is mine."

Both Captain and doctor shared an understanding look. Kirk moved over to his console, and hit a button before saying, "Kirk to the Bridge."

_"Yes, Captain,"_ Spock replied.

"How are we doing with our search?"

_"Very well, Captain. We've found particles from the ship that Max Kane is using, tracing it to the planet Ferengi."_

Jim nodded affirmatively. "Understood. Order Sulu to set a course there, and let the Federation know of our arrival."


End file.
